The Jelly Doughnut and The Churro
by Thealg1998
Summary: A series of stories about Spain and America as best friends. I'm just letting you know this makes no sense. There will be random characters and other things showing up. This is made for fun and is really just a joke, I hope you enjoy. Pairings - USUK and SpaMano
1. Chapter 1

The Jelly Doughnut and The Churro

Once there was a Super hero. Jelly Donut, He was a strong hero! the best of the best! His side kick The Churro, was the best side kick you could have! The Jelly Donut's real name was Alfred F. Jones, and The Churro was Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. They were the Best of the Best!  
{Enjoy this little tale of these heros}  
"AWW YEAH! DUDE WE FOUGHT SO MANY BAD GUYS!" Alfred exclaimed happy with the work they did for the day .  
"Yeah, It was fun. But now i'm really sleepy, and I have to feed the turtles" Antonio stated before yawning.  
Spain went over to the tank with all the cute little turtles from that one day where the turtles showed up. That one with Romano and the WHOLE lot of turtles. Spain kept some turtles for himself without Romano knowing. Because Romano would yell at him. For some reason, I mean why would you not want to keep the turtles. But anyway, Alfred went to grab some ice cream and then went to lay down on the sofa.  
"Hey, No ice cream for me?" Antonio laughed.  
"You want some?" Alfred offered.  
"Of course"  
[a/n Yes this is what Spain and America do when they are hanging out]  
Antonio went to grab a spoon and sat down next to Alfred. Him and Alfred started eating ice cream.  
"It's been a good day" Alfred somehow got out while eating ice cream.  
"Yeah." Antonio stated  
"What do you wanna do? We ate all the ice cream"  
"You ate most of it."  
Alfred sat there and thought for a while, when Antonio went to throw away the ice cream tub and put the spoons in the sink. Antonio could have sworn he heard Alfred say 'Oh I guess I did'. But he deiced not to say anything.  
"Maybe we should go to sleep. A Hero needs his rest!" Alfred jumped from the sofa, and headed to the bedrooms.  
"Good night, My Jelly Donut friend" Antonio said.  
"Good night Churro, shall tomorrow be ever awesome" Alfred replied .


	2. Chapter 2

"OH I SEE HOW IT IS!" Spain yelled when America poked him once more. Spain poked America right back in the belly.  
"Oh! It's on!" America continued to poke Spain in the face. Spain also continued to poke America in the belly, where you could tell he has been eating a lot of hamburgers.  
"You've been eating lots of hamburgers my Jelly doughnut friend!" Spain announced.  
"Whoa! Dude! You can never have enough hamburgers." America replied with a huge smile on his face. Spain has this look of 'your gonna die one day, and I will be sad' looks.  
"Dude, lighten up! I'll be fine!" America read his mind, and poked his Spanish friend in the face once again. But this time he got a really big and happy smile in return. Spain loved how his american friend could always be so happy, even though he might die of a heart attack because of all the hamburgers.  
"We have to work off those hamburgers you've been eating." Spain said with an evil smile. America knew this would not turn out well. Spain slowly walked towards the american who have started to back up knowing this isn't good. Spain slowly cornered his friend.  
"D-Dude you c-can stop now, your s-scaring me!" America said. Oh, boy you could tell he was scared.  
"But, this is fun, Sí?" Spain smiled. America has this 'OMGGGG~~~~~~' look. Spain Held out a scone.  
"America eat this all those hamburgers will go away!" Spain smiled and held out the scone and walked toward America once more.  
"RUN! SCONE! RUNNNNN!" America yelled and ran away from the scone. Hey, don't blame him. I know you would run away from a scone that looked like some weird black rock.  
"See! Working off the burgers!" Spain yelled at America who was already down stairs.  
"MY COOKING ISN'T THAT BAD!" England yelled.  
"Shut up, eyebrows. It is!" Romano snapped at the angry Englishman.  
"EYEBROWS!?" England snapped back.  
"Alright, alright! Calm down everyone!" Spain interrupted. Just in time to! Romano hugged Spain's arm like the child he was. Romano really loved Spain, he just never said anything about it. America ran up to Spain, grabbed the scone and threw it out the window.  
"There, that's better." America said with a big smile. America went over to where England was standing.  
"There, all better." America Stated.  
"Sure." England replied. America hugged England.  
"Lighten up man! Lets all go watch a movie" America grabbed England's arm and pulled him to the sofa. Spain and Romano followed. Then they all watch a nice movie that Romano and America fell asleep in the middle of the movie.


	3. Chapter 3

"OH! I got you again!" America yelled at the top of his lungs. America has convinced Spain to play  
Halo 4. Spain wasn't doing very well against America who has played the game for years. Well the games  
before, Halo 1, 2, 3 and now 4. {Don't forget Halo: Reach!}  
"Maybe we should take a break my dear friend." Spain whispered shyly. Spain stood up and paused the  
game to make sure America wouldn't kill him while he was gone {note: they are playing story mode, but  
America keeps killing Spain, for some reason}. Spain walked down to the kitchen.  
"Time to get some nice food" Spain walked around. There sure were a lot of food choices at America's  
house, and a lot of hamburgers. "God, no wonder he has that fat."  
"Yo, dude whatca ya up to?" America just walked in to see his friend going through his 'mini store'. Trust  
me America's kitchen looks like a freakin' mini Publix or Wal-Mart, whatever floats your  
boat.  
"Getting some food" Spain answered looking at a box of tomatoes to see if they were good, who knows  
how long he had these. America nodded and walked over to a box and pulled out-  
"Wait, wait. WAIT!" Spain yelled! "You have a box of big macs just sitting in your kitchen?!"  
"Yup, Why ids thesjae soadmethming wrosndg" America said (?) uh…I don't even know…  
"What? I don't know your weird mouth full of food language"  
"I said. Yup, is there something wrong with that?"  
"Uh…yeah, a bit"  
"What's wrong with it?"  
Spain sighed, 'Do I even bother trying to explain to him, a heart attack?"  
America finished his burger, and went back to the living room where he sat and waited for his Spanish  
friend to finish the tomatoes and being slightly horrified.  
'My friend is going to die of a heart attack. Why hasn't he?'  
~ A few minutes later ~  
"DON'T YOU DARE HAVE ANOTHER BURGER" Spain threw a tomato at America before he could reach  
the box of burgers.  
"OMG! Okay, okay! I won't!"

_A/N Next Chapter has a guest appearance of...Canada! Yay!_


End file.
